


All the Ships

by RaekaAmarok



Category: Assassin's Creed, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Boats and Ships, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaekaAmarok/pseuds/RaekaAmarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, this is just pure crack. Robin, Superboy, Edward Kenway, and Jack Sparrow all make a very messed up appearance in this short and ridiculous story. April fools everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ships

###### Normal disclaimer here, blah, blah, blah, blah. Let's get this crack on the road!

It was time for a job and team Alpha zapped to the planet's surface. Gotham at night was a raging cesspool of vermin despite Batman's best efforts. Miss Martian led the way, beckoning to the group with her hand as she set up the mental link. Obediently, the group followed. Or at least, most of them did. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Superboy and Robin remained in the dark alleyway. Their eyes staring longingly into one another. Superboy pushed Robin against the wall, which instantly broke. Seriously, it just like crumbled into dust and Robin fell flat on his little uke ass. Superboy shrugged and went to join robin on the floor, completely ignoring the fact that Robin might be injured. The lights were low and no one at all seemed to notice the random hole in the building. Yet as Superboy descended, the floor broke beneath them because c'mon this is Superboy we are talking about, and Robin fell into the sewers. Ew.

As Robin tried to climb out of the sewers, a ship appeared in the gloom. Echoing through the chasm was a drunken version of "A pirate's life for me." The voice sounded oddly Disney. It wasn't until the ship came closer that Robin realized it was the Black Pearl with lonely Jack stumbling and singing (if you could call it that) on the deck of the ship. The sound of cannons roared as sparks of light shot through the dark. From the other side came the Jackdaw with Edward glaring at Jack. "You will not get away from me, Jack. Your ass is mine!"

"Thaz Capt'n Jack," he replied as he sauntered back towards the wheel of the ship that he wasn't actually driving up until this point. Don't drink and drive kids, you'll run into Robin.

Somewhere else; Nightwing, Green Lantern, the Flash, and Captain Marvel all broke out into a tone deaf rendition of Men in Tights.


End file.
